Program codes, as machine languages, are not easy to be understood. When a programmer writes codes using a code editor, code lines will generally be noted, i.e., codes are labeled with natural languages, in order to make other persons more easily understand the meanings of the codes written by him or her.
At present, during common noting operation, codes need to be type-set manually, and a natural language is used for noting and explanation on the same line of the code to be noted and after the same.
However, such noting operation is very cumbersome, significantly increasing the workload of programmers.